There is disclosed in my parent application, Ser. No. 409,180, filed Aug. 18, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,851, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, a composition for topically relating equine metritis comprising the following formulation in water in a concentration of about 40 to 60 weight percent:
______________________________________ Ingredient Parts by Weight ______________________________________ Dextrose 2.0..0.-3.0..0. Buffering Mixture 4.0.-11.0. Carrier 8.0.-11.0. ______________________________________
These compositions are applied topically to the external genitalia of both male and female horses affected with contagious equine metritis. In several trials the composition was found to be 100% effective in curing the diseases if used on two successive days. By comparison, antibiotics used in the prior art had to be used at least five days to be effective, and then were not 100% effective.
It has now been discovered that this and related compositions are broadly effective in treatment of Pseudomonas aeruginosa infected burn patients and infected skin and muscle wounds. When the composition of the invention is applied to skin burns or wounds, it provides dramatic relief of pain, and dramatically accelerates the healing process.